Rachel Tice
Rachel Tice is the most unpopular girl at Overland Park High School, and many of the characters depise her because of an incident that happened when she was in the third grade. She is a very avid fan of Gossip Girl and her only friend is Judith, another unpopular girl who is more of a trainwreck than she is. Personality Rachel's personality is very annoying, and stereotypical of an unpopular A-type personality. She is very outgoing and smart, but lacks social skills and the aesthestic appearance to be popular. She is the youngest child of her parents, meaning she is most likely spoiled at home, but her need to act like her older sister, Bridget, and her popular peers cause her to act slutty, even though no guy seems to be interested in her at all. Relationships Judith is Rachel's only friend. They are sometimes seen together sitting in Rachel's room making up diabolical plans to become popular. They ride around together in Judith's motorcyle. It is possible that Rachel might have a crush on Judith as she had her wear a tux to prom, which they attended together. Bridget Tice is Rachel's older sister. Bridget and Rachel get along worse than most siblings, as Rachel shouts at Bridget and Bridget insults her. If Rachel steps out of line and calls Bridget anything obscene, Bridget will beat her for it. Bridget seems to dislike Rachel, often threatening to delete Rachel's recordings of her favorite shows on the DVR to get her way and verbally abusing Rachel. She used to be popular in the third grade, and was friends with Brittany Matthews, Mackenzie Zales, and Shay Van Buren. She was even going to tryout for the cheerleading squad. However, following the Roly Poly incident, she is no longer friends with any of them, although only Brittany seems to ridicule her, as everyone else just thinks that she is annoying. The Roly Poly Incident In Episode 2 of season 1, Brittany screams at Rachel to "eat a roly poly like you did in the goddamn third grade!", to which Rachel bursts into tears and runs to the girls' bathroom about. In Episode 8 at the end, Rachel is seen in the sandbox alone when she is approached by a pillbug. As Brittany walks up on her, you hear the sounds of Rachel snacking on something and Brittany, in disgust confronts her. She also tells Rachel that they are no longer friends. It's assumed that Mackenzie and Shay preffered Brittany over Rachel, because upon Brittany's excluding of Rachel, Shay and Mackenzie also express hatred towards Rachel. During Episode 15 upon Judith's discovery of the incident, Rachel claims she thought the roly poly was "something else". However, this is a lie because upon third grade Rachel's discovery of the bug, she directly addresses it outloud as a roly poly. Appearance Doll Type: Tyco '90s The Little Mermaid Ariel Doll. Clothing Everday Outfit - Her shirt is Troll Print clothes with decal (full set here) and her pants are the shorts off of the doll used to play Blaine Prom Outfit - See Collector's Info for more information and where to buy. Contact Information Rachel has a Google Plus account, which you can view here. Trivia *She gave every guy in the whole school a "blowjay" (blowjob) so she could gain votes in order to win Prom Queen. *Rachel enjoys the television shows Gossip Girl, The OC, Teen Wolf, ''and ''Pretty Little Liars *Rachel also may be a fan of Justin Bieber; in Episodes 7 and 15, a Justin Bieber poster can be seen in her room. *Rachel is actually quite smart; she skipped kindergarten, and automatically became popular in first grade. She became unpopular again after the Rolly Polly Incident in the third grade. *She has held several odd jobs including knife salesperson, car washer, and co-host of the radio show Judy & Red in The Morning. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters